


Homage to A King

by Destielixer



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Act of Homage, a sacred act between the Dwarf King and various political leaders. Not so sacred and gearing more towards inappropriate Thorin finds out as he sees Thranduil on his knees in the throne room with Thror. It isn’t until years later that Thorin now king, remembers the Act of Homage that Thranduil had paid to his grandfather and his strong desire to have that done unto him. Prompt Fill. Thorinduil. ONESHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homage to A King

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys, so here’s another prompt that I picked up on the hobbit kink meme livejournal that I decided to write! I know it was meant to be more on Thranduil/Thror but I can’t help that I like it to be more centric on Thranduil/Thorin. Anyway, I want to thank the anon who prompted this it was a wonderful idea and I must say that I really enjoyed writing this, I do hope it fits the prompt fully though. Do leave me a comment to let me know how you liked the story after you’ve read it guys!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of the characters used in this story. This story is 100% fanmade for the fans by a fan.

Thorin knows it is late. He knows that he should be in bed at this time of the night. But he cannot seem to sleep tonight as thoughts of the elven convoy come into his mind. Just this morning he’d seen the convoy of elves arriving in the throne room as he’d stood by his grandfather, Thror, watching as the elves bowed before him. The young Elvenking Thranduil had come to pay homage to his grandfather, one of the many different people that had been coming by their fortress in the past week to pay homage to his grandfather. Ever since the Arkenstone had been found, his grandfather had believed himself to be a ‘god given’ king and had ordered that he be paid homage.

Thorin knew that the only reason why the elves paid him homage was to keep the peace that went on between their races. He didn’t actually think that they wanted to kneel before a dwarf king of their own accord. As he continued walking out of the private wing of their fortress, the wing where the royals slept, he wondered for a moment just what exactly the elves were doing at the moment. Especially the Elvenking for one, Thranduil hadn’t in the least bit looked like he wanted to pay homage to his grandfather it had been evident on his face, or maybe not quite so to the others in the throne room. Thorin had seen fear pass through the Elvenking’s eyes and he questioned it. Thorin wondered what exactly was the Act of Homage that the convoys had to perform for the dwarf king. Come to think of it no one had ever told him, his father, Thrain had only mentioned something about it involving olden dwarven culture and something else that ‘you will know once you come of age.’

The dwarf prince didn’t like the fact that they wouldn’t tell him about the Act of Homage, after all he would be the next in line and he was old enough. It was only right that he learned about this rather, private and secretive Act of Homage. He wondered if it could possibly involve illegal transactions? Maybe large funds of gold from their coffers? Or human women…with that in mind, Thorin took a turn down the hallway off to the left, headed for the throne room, which was where all ceremonies were held.

Upon nearing the throne room, he took the stairs up to the balcony, it overlooked the whole of the throne room and was used usually for public ceremonies where the balconies would be filled to the brim with spectators to watch what went on down below. Silently, keeping to the shadows of the pillars, he crept into the throne room, headed right to the portion of the balcony closet to where the throne was. Slowly he crouched and peeked through the balustrades of the balcony for a better view. There below in the throne room there was a small band of musicians playing a seductive dwarven tune and Thorin’s eyes were drawn to the tall elegant figure that was dressed rather scantily.

He recognized that as Thranduil as the Elvenking began to sway slowly, rotating his head in such a delectable manner, exposing the graceful column of his neck as his flaxen hair fell back. Slowly, he lowered himself to the floor, bowing before his grandfather before he gracefully arose once more, to Thorin, Thranduil’s dancing was like a reed blowing gracefully in the wind. The Elvenking’s leanly sculpted body slowly swayed to the siren song of the traditional ancient dwarven tune that played in the background, echoing off the solid rock walls of the throne room. 

As Thranduil gracefully prowled towards his grandfather on the throne, long elegant legs taking slightly hesitant steps, as he slowly began to drape his elegant body over the lap of Thror, Thorin growled. It was just…he couldn’t put words to what he was feeling. Seeing Thranduil’s graceful dancing…he hadn’t expected the elf’s dance to be completely breathtaking and so sinfully seductive. If this was what the Act of Homage was about, it was no wonder why Thrain or Thror had never told him about it. He watched now as Thror commanded that the musicians leave, thinking that it had ended there, Thorin turned away now, he had seen enough to know what it would be like in the future.

He hadn’t gotten too far before Thorin’s ears perked up at the echoing sounds of panting and grunting and the sound of slapping flesh. Soft whimpers and cries could be heard along with the rustling of clothes and a gruff voice whispering something. Curious, the young dwarf prince, crept back to where he had been moments before, this time he leaned around the corner of the pillar and looked down at the scene below. What he saw was burned in his mind forever.

Thranduil the Elvenking of alabaster skin and flaxen hair was on his hands and knees, the source of the whimpers and moans. The dwarf prince’s heart sped up at the sight, of slender and elegant limbs bruised and flushed, Thranduil’s body was prettier and much more desirable than any of the other human women’s bodies that Thorin had seen in the short span of his youth. What angered him however was the fact that his grandfather Thror was behind Thranduil, eagerly thrusting his hips and making the Elvenking cry out. Something about that, the way Thranduil clawed at the ground, his flaxen hair fisted in his grandfather’s hands, his slender elven hips rocking back into Thror’s cock made Thorin grow hard.

He couldn’t stop himself from watching, seeing how Thror now forcefully pulled the Elvenking up, strong arms going instead to circle around the Elvenking’s chest pressing the elf back into his body, a hand now stroking, palming Thranduil’s erection. Thorin’s breath hitched as Thranduil obligingly gave in, his head resting on Thror’s shoulder, kiss bruised lips parted as Thror continued to thrust into him. Despite how wrong and how disturbing this was Thorin couldn’t help that one thought that ran through his mind. Thranduil was beautiful and he wanted to possess Thranduil to have the Elvenking beneath him in his bed, crying his name and not the name of anyone else.

As he continued to watch this strictly private Act of Homage, Thranduil’s eyes opened to meet his, and across that distance they fixed Thorin with a defiant, disgusted look and from the balcony as Thorin caught the Elvenking’s gaze, he swore that one day he would make sure Thranduil paid homage to him. 

* * *

It wasn’t until many, many years later when Thorin came to rule as the King Under the Mountain did he remember the Act of Homage he had witnessed so many years back. There was only actually one person that he wanted to perform that sacred Act of Homage with. As he sat on the throne now, each convoy coming forward to honor him with gifts and promises of alliance his eyes moved to the elven convoy off to his right. Standing there still as a rod was Thranduil, still as beautiful and youthful as ever.

His eyes followed the Elvenking as Thranduil moved from his position, walking up towards him as he knelt down on bent knee, “I Thranduil, Elvenking pay my respects to you o great King Under the Mountain.” He heard the other say as the Elvenking held out a small chest to him, his flaxen hair falling to cover half of his face. 

“I ask that you stay Thranduil,” Thorin said leaning forward in his throne as he accepted the small token from Thranduil their fingers meeting in a fleeting contact, “I ask that you stay tonight for the proper Act of Homage. I want to forge an even stronger bond with the elves, in the path that my grandfather first took.”

Thorin’s eyes caught the blush that coloured the Elvenking’s cheeks as the elf stood, eyes averted, looking at the floor. “The pleasure is mine,” he heard Thranduil say obdiently before the elf turned and headed back towards his convoy. Of course the rest of the people gathered there in the throne room had no idea about the Act of Homage. They probably merely thought it to be the dwarven king asking more favors in terms of defense or something of that kind.

Thranduil’s heart was racing as he checked himself in the mirror that the servants were holding up for him as he stood outside the doors to the throne room. This would be the second time he performed the Act of Homage and he couldn’t say that he even enjoyed it considering that the dwarves were a brutally rough bunch and they left numerous bruises. To top it off they seemed to have an insatiable hunger for sexual gratification.

What was different this time however was the fact that Thorin Oakenshield, the grandchild of Thror, the one who had watched the Act of Homage, watch him get defiled so long before was the one he was going to pay homage to this time. Thorin had told him to dress as he pleased, in his usual silvery robe and his headdress. Unlike Thror who had commanded he wear a scanty outfit. Another thing about this Act of Homage that Thorin had changed was the fact that Thorin wanted to participate in the dance.

Thranduil chewed on his bottom lip as the guards opened the door and announced his arrival. Thorin stood at his throne, he was dressed in an equally majestic garb of a deep ocean blue. The Elvenking had to say Thorin looked ruggedly handsome in his change of clothes and it made the butterflies stir in his stomach as the dwarf king smiled widely at him, coming over.

“I hope dinner was to your liking?” Thorin asked as he approached the Elvenking. He hadn’t known why he was doing this, seducing Thranduil. Maybe he felt that this way the elf would be more willing to perform the Act of Homage. Or should he say the act of fornication. Or maybe it was just the fact that Thorin wanted Thranduil to know that he was different from his grandfather, much, much different. He was capable of gentleness and kindness and not just primal needs. Or maybe it was just because he had grown to adore the Elvenking.

“It was very good. Thank you,” Thranduil replied as he looked to Thorin, who was holding out his hand to him now.

“Dance?” Thorin asked, offering his hand to the Elvenking. 

Thranduil nodded shyly. This was completely new to him actually dancing with the dwarf king. He had a feeling this Act of Homage was going to be drastically different. Slipping his hand into Thorin’s the dwarf king drew him close, his strong arm encircling his waist as the musicians in the corner struck up a tune. A sweetly soft melody of strings echoed through the hall as Thorin led him in a dance.

Thranduil found himself ensnared in the mesmerizing gaze of the dwarf king as they danced, those piercing blue eyes staring into the depths of him as they whirled around the room. A teasing touch around his waist, the dwarf’s hand trailing up from the small of his back as they danced. Step by step, turn by turn, Thranduil found himself enjoying this dance. Thorin’s hand, trailed lightly over his cheek now as the dwarf king spun him out of his reach. Oh Thranduil wanted to play this dancing game so much.

Thorin smirked as Thranduil coyly danced away from him, teasing him in the slightest of movements as he twirled around a pillar, those pale blue eyes never leaving his. They were in a world of their own, the sweet music playing behind them. Arching back now, Thorin strode over to Thranduil and drew him up flush against his body. The elf was blushing, cheeks pink and panting as Thorin held him close, the strings still softly playing in the back as they stared into each other’s eyes. He wanted to kiss Thranduil now. He wanted to kiss him so badly. But he feared that once he started he might not stop until he had total, complete possession of Thranduil. Complete possession of his heart, mind and soul.

“Stop,” Thorin ordered and the musicians stopped playing, one by one packing before they left. 

Thorin noted the way in which those pale blue eyes flashed in horror and then darkened with lust. “Come,” he whispered as he, still holding Thranduil’s hand led the Elvenking out of the throne room.

The first question that came to mind was where were they going. Thranduil kept a strong grip on Thorin’s hand as the dwarf king led him through numerous hallways and finally stopped outside a chamber, which Thranduil guessed to be Thorin’s own room. He realized then the exact intention of Thorin’s and he gulped, fearing that the niceties had just been for show. His mind flashed back to what had passed between Thror and himself on the cold stone floors of the throne room and he was once more filled with fear and a strong desperation to escape. 

Thorin must have noticed because he stopped, let go of his hand and went over to the stand that held a decanter of wine. Leaving Thranduil space to compose himself. The dwarf king stood there poured out two goblets of the alcoholic drink before coming back over to him. Thranduil had thought it best to stay away from the bed, so instead he settled himself down on the settee making room for Thorin when the dwarf king returned and sat next to him.

“Thank you,” Thranduil murmured as he took the goblet from the table. He was sure that Thorin could hear the loud beating of his heart in the silence of the room, if he did he didn’t let on.

“Don’t worry,” the dwarf told him.

“I’m not worried about anything,” Thranduil replied as he took a sip of the wine. The alcohol warming his system up pleasantly as he continued to drink and finished one goblet of wine in a flash. 

“Really?” Thorin asked advancing on Thranduil now, backing the elf into the corner of the settee, watching as the those pale blue eyes shut tight in fear as Thranduil obediently lay back his hands drawing up to his chest in defense yet not moving more and pushing Thorin away. “See?” Thorin said, to which the Elvenking opened his eyes, looking to him once more.

“I’m not worried…” Thranduil said, his voice soft, a mere whisper.

“You are afraid,” Thorin said, voicing the other’s fears out as he leaned in closer their foreheads touching, eyelids drooping close.

Oh yes. Yes. Thranduil feared deeply that his body was going to be brutally defiled again. Yet when Thorin didn’t kiss him, Thranduil felt the agony of waiting gnawing at his insides, making him yearn to make the first move to pull Thorin’s lips to his. “Tell me when you want me to stop,” Thorin rasped before his lips covered his and Thranduil shuddered at the feel of it, a soft, questioning kiss that seemed to be seeking permission. The dwarf king’s hand resting against the column of his neck as Thorin drew him closer and Thranduil parted his lips to Thorin, tasting the dwarf’s alcohol sweetened tongue swiping against his own. 

The Elvenking pressed closer to Thorin, his arms moving to circle the dwarf king, tangling in Thorin’s dark hair, as Thorin growled into the kiss. Thranduil felt as the dwarf’s hands removed his headdress, their lips still locked as Thorin placed the headdress upon the settee then turning back to him he was shifting their position as his arms drew Thranduil up into a bridal carry, never breaking their kiss as he brought the Elvenking over to the bed, tumbling down into it. 

Flaxen hair spread out beneath him in a glorious halo, kiss bruised lips parted as Thranduil panted, Thorin felt himself grow hard at the sight. It was no wonder Thror had wanted the Elvenking’s body. Yet Thorin wanted Thranduil for more than just that Act of Homage. He wanted to win the elf’s heart. His jealousy and possessive nature over the years had nurtured him to yearn for the Elvenking’s heart from afar. What he felt now had grown from those roots and formed the bud of a hopeful love.

“Thorin…” he heard Thranduil calling him, the elf’s fingers working on the buttons of his robe as he pulled the open the robe. The dim firelight cast beautiful dancing shadows over the Elvenking’s bare chest, those pale blue eyes were watching him now, expecting him to get undressed and Thorin found himself smirking.

Thranduil’s eyes trailed over the dwarf King’s broad chest, his flat male nipples, his lean torso that had the finely sculpted muscles of a statue, the tapering trail of hair that led below the headband of his trousers. Trousers which when Thorin removed had Thranduil blushing at the erection that stood out head already glistening wet with precum. Thranduil joined him fully naked now as he kicked off his trousers, surprisingly eager as he felt the warmth of the dwarf’s body against his own as Thorin climbed back into bed atop him. 

Reverently, Thorin rained kisses on Thranduil’s bare skin causing the Elvenking to gasp and cry softly at the dwarf king’s unexpected gentleness. His fingers clenching tight to the thick covers loosened as he felt Thorin’s lips clamp down on his erection. Instead he found himself letting his fingers tangle in Thorin’s hair, his body shuddering, wracked in waves of pleasure as Thorin let his tongue glide in circles around the head of his cock, teasing him. Thranduil moaned, his legs clamping shut as Thorin began to suck him harder. 

Surprisingly Thorin enjoyed it, the way Thranduil’s thighs tightened around him as his mouth pleasured the Elvenking, the gesture was so possessive, so wanton and needy as though Thranduil planned to keep him there between his legs. His fingers ghosted over the Elvenking’s smooth skin, growling, a deep primal sound in his throat as Thranduil’s hips thrust up, nudging the Elvenking’s shaft deeper into his mouth.

“S-St-Stop!” Thranduil moaned his chest heaving now as Thorin threatened to take more of his cock down his mouth, he knew he wouldn’t be able to withstand it. Smirking the dwarf king lifted his head, licking his lips on purpose as he looked into his eyes. Thranduil’s cheeks heated again as Thorin stared at him and he shuddered as Thorin raked his fingers lightly over his erection, pressing it against his torso teasingly and fondling his balls, kneading them gently. He grasped Thorin’s hand, stopping the dwarf king now.

“D-don’t tempt me Thorin…please don’t…” he whispered as his hand moved to the dwarf king’s engorged cock, plump and heavy in his hand he yearned…he wanted Thorin inside him. Thorin knowing what the Elvenking was playing at obliged, moving to lie back down in his bed as Thranduil, pushing his hair behind his ear lowered himself. Embarrassed at his wanton ways, Thranduil closed his eyes as his trembling lips kissed Thorin’s skin, tasting with his tongue the sheen of perspiration on Thorin’s bare flesh, breathing in the dwarf king’s unique scent as he buried his nose in the dense thatch of hair between Thorin’s legs now.

Spurred on by the rumble of a growl that tore through Thorin, Thranduil let his tongue trail along the underside of Thorin’s thick cock, velvet soft against his tongue. His fingers formed a ring now as he stroked Thorin up and down, his lips latching on to the head of Thorin’s erection just as Thorin had done to him moments before. He sucked softly hearing the dwarf king’s rasping curses beneath him. Thorin’s hands holding his long hair aside as he continued, taking more of the dwarf king into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. He knew how much Thorin liked it and he found himself liking the fact that he was pleasing Thorin. That he was carrying out the Act of Homage with the dwarf king and liking it. However this was so much more than just paying homage and as he had learnt before, being humiliated.

Having been assaulted by Thranduil’s skilled mouth and tongue long enough, Thorin was on the verge and rather roughly, he pulled the Elvenking up, switching their positions now as he pinned Thranduil to the bed beneath him seeing those pale eyes darken with desire knowing what was to come and yearning for it. He felt Thranduil’s fingers tighten on his biceps as he lined himself up, nudging the head of his erection into Thranduil’s hole, the Elvenking’s work of worshipping his cock with his mouth helping as his slick cock slid into Thranduil easily. 

Beneath him, Thranduil lay, his lips opening on a sigh as he felt Thorin seated fully inside him now, teasingly he clamped his muscles down on Thorin’s shaft earning himself a groan from the dwarf king.

“Hell Thranduil, you’re so tight,” Thorin panted, leaning in to capture Thranduil’s lips and kissing the Elvenking as he slowly began to thrust into him.

Thranduil moaned into the kiss as Thorin smoothed his callused hands up his thighs, going to gently squeeze his behind before he spread his legs wider. Drawing his legs around his waist to allow him better access, Thorin angled his thrusts in just the right position that had Thranduil clinging to him all the more, the Elvenking locking his legs behind his back as he let his hands tangle in his hair.

To Thranduil he had never known that the Act of Homage could be this pleasurable as with each thrust, the Elvenking found himself losing more and more to the raging lust inside him and the apparent attraction he felt towards Thorin. He found himself moving his hips as well trying to meet Thorin stroke for stroke as the dwarf king’s lips moved to his neck now, sucking and biting softly and leaving his mark. One thing about this was that Thorin was gentler so much more gentler that instead of even despising the act, Thranduil welcomed it wholly and he feared that wasn’t the only reason.

“Thranduil…” he heard Thorin’s voice deep and seductive as it whispered in his ear, “this Act of Homage…” the dwarf king rasped, “it’s what I’ve been wanting to do with you for a long time.” Accompanied by the words were the increasingly powerful thrusts of Thorin’s hips, their bodies slick with perspiration, the room filled with the scent of their sex, the friction of Thranduil’s cock between their bodies making him go mad with desire. The Elvenking moaned feeling the tightening of his muscles as his fingers dug into Thorin’s back, he was close.

“W-why,” he heard himself whisper in Thorin’s ear, his breath coming out in shudders as Thorin continued to thrust into him.

“Because, I yearned for you.” Thrust. 

“Because, I wanted to possess you.” Thrust.

“Because, I loved you.” Thrust.

At that Thranduil came undone and with a loud cry, he spurted forth streams of cum between their bodies. His body wracked with violent spasms as he was flung into a blissful orgasm, clinging onto Thorin’s body, to the body of the person who thought of this as not merely an Act of Homage but as an act of love.

Thorin soon joined after as he came inside the Elvenking, riding out the last of his orgasm before he pulled out of Thranduil, who seemingly whined at the action as he curled up to him in bed. Thorin held the elf in his arms as he lay there in bed, feeling the warmth of Thranduil at his side.

“Did you mean it?” the Elvenking asked softly.

“Every word I said Thranduil. I meant it,” Thorin replied with steely truth in his voice.

There was a bitter laughter that escaped Thranduil’s lips before the Elvenking wrapped his arms tighter around Thorin’s chest, hugging him and pressing close to him, “I just wish I’d known you sooner Thorin Oakenshield,” he whispered trembling as he felt tears spring into his eyes, “I wish you had stopped Thror…”  

“I wish that you had been the first.”

  _-FIN-_  



End file.
